A technique disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel, and particularly relates to a lens barrel including lens frames therein.
In a conventional imaging apparatus, a lens system focuses light from an object on an imaging plane to form an image on the imaging plane, and such an image is taken as an object image. As lenses used for the lens system, there are various lenses such as zoom lenses, focus lenses, etc. Such lenses are accommodated in a lens barrel with the lenses being held by lens frames. The lens frames holding the zoom lens and the focus lens are movable inside the lend barrel, and are driven by hand or by an actuator (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-289743). Thus, as the lens frames are moved, the lenses held by the lens frames move, thereby adjusting a focal length and a focal position.